Into The Firenation
by xXZUKOisHOTXx
Summary: welll, its a zutara story about katara in the firenation, 2 years after the war living with zuko in the palace
1. Tickle Fight

"AHHhhwwww" Katara yawned as she got out of bed. It was 2 years after the war was over and she had decided to go to the Firenation with Zuko and help him with his millions of pieces of paperwork for being the Firelord. Then again, it's been 2 years, so all the paper work was done, Katara just enjoyed being in the Firenation. Toph was with Aang, since they were like, an item, in the Earth Kingdom of Omashu, and they were both 14.

Katara was now 16, which was the legal marrying age, so Katara had to start looking for a boyfriend. Zuko was 18, and of course was Firelord. Uncle Iroh is still in the Firenation, and is Zuko's secretary. Sokka and Suki had gotten married last year and now had a baby on the way. They lived pleasantly on Kyoshi Island, practically like royalty.

Katara yawned again and swung her legs cocoa brown legs over the side of the bed. She brushed her hair, and put on her 'Firenation Clothes' which she loved and hated at the same time. She loved them because they were Ursa's, Zuko's mom. She hated them because they were red. She hated red, so Zuko had a special room made just for her, right next to his, but in the color blue. He even had some Southern Water Tribe stuff sent to the Firenation, just for Katara's room

Zuko used to have a small crush on Katara when he was first let into the Gaang, and in the Crystal Catacombs, but know any sort of 'crush' he had on her was supposedly gone. But, you could tell, just by the many things he does for her, and he does it the way she wants it, that he still has a crush on her. Katara couldn't deny that she had grown a small attraction to Zuko, but she would never admit it to anyone.

"Katara? Are you ready? We have that meeting about rebuilding the Northern Water Tribe today." Zuko called from outside the door, knocking Katara out of her daydream, and from being startled, off the bed. Zuko heard the noise and came in and saw Katara on the floor, with her night shift dress up to the top of her thighs, and her hair all messed up. "What ….happened?" Zuko asked, chuckling a little. He helped Katara up, "Well, when you called out from outside, you scared me, and I fell on the floor" Katara finished the question dusting herself off. "Well then, get out of your pajamas and get your lazy butt to the meeting room. You slept in, it's nearly noon!" Zuko demanded

"NOON! I slept in until NOON! Eh, Zuko, remember you rise with sun, I rise with the moon. I normally sleep until noon. You should know that by know! "She said, nudging him in the shoulder a little. Zuko grabbed her waist and started to tickle her. "Hey, I know you well enough to know where your tickle spots are!" Now, Zuko nearly had her pinned to the floor, tickling her sides. " HAHA!..Zu..Zu..Zuko! haha! STO..STOP IT! HEEHEE! STOP!" Katara stuttered while Zuko chuckled in the background. "STOP..IT!"

Katara had somehow managed to get on top of Zuko, so now she was pinning him to the ground. Her hair all matted and her clothes dysfunctional, she simply muttered and 'I win' and collapsed on Zuko's chest out of pure exhaustion. "I guess you ….do know...me pretty…well. My brother…doesn't even… know…all my…tickle spots…hehe" Katara muttered between breaths and found herself falling asleep once more, but on a warm, strong, muscular, bare, Firenation chest.


	2. Sleepin All Day

AUTHORS NOTE: anything in parentheses () are from me. Tophytoph-toph12 out.

Katara was startled waking up on something-or someone- warm. She leaned up and found herself on the floor of her room. 'Weird' she looked around and noticed that the "thing" she had been lying on was Zuko! She let out a small gasp. 'When did I fall asleep?' she tried to remember what had happened. 'Oh yeah, I fell asleep after Zuko tickled me' she giggled. Of course Zuko tickled her. He would always try and cheer her up. He was just a good friend like that. But Katara knew she wanted to be more than friends with Zuko. She had a definite crush on him and she knew she would never admit it.

"AAHHwww" now it was Zuko's turn to yawn. "Where am I?" he asked in a raspy voice. "You're in my room. Asleep. On the floor." Giggled Katara. "WHAT" said Zuko. This just made Katara giggle even more and fall into Zuko's warm, hard chest. This made Zuko chuckled "What's so funny, Sugar queen?" he asked in a teasing voice. "Oh just the fact that I fell asleep on your chest after you tickled me to death, Sparky." They both hated there nicknames and they knew that the other hated being called it. So they purposely did it (:P)

They sat there for a while just remembering and laughing until Katara finally noticed that it was getting dark out. "Well we wasted the day indoors. But I had a whole bunch of fun, Zuko." Katara said sighing happily (is there such thing as a happy sigh?) "Yea me too." Zuko and Katara stood up, their legs filled with pins and needles. It was just about sunset. Zuko looked out the window, smirked, grabbed Katara's wrist and ran down the hallway to his bedroom (not what you think) and out on to the balcony (see).

Katara just looked out on to the beautiful view of the town "Oh Zuko! That's Amazing!" Katara cooed. "I knew you would like it" Zuko said back. Katara leaned her head on his shoulder and put an arm around his middle. "Thank you so, so much Zuko, for letting me stay here for 2 years, and thank you so much for everything" Katara mumbled, inhaling his scent. "No problem 'Tara, it's the least I could do for someone who saved my life" he continued. "Well, you saved my life, and I wasn't just going to let you die. You were part of my family. I couldn't just do that." Katara defended. Zuko snaked his arm around her middle, and she stayed where she was, but buried her face more into Zuko's chest.

Katara smirked. She liked the feeling of being in his arms. 'If only I could do this whenever I pleased. If only Zuko was with me.' She inhaled more of his scent.

Zuko liked the way it felt to have her in his arms. He wanted this to happen every day and every night, he wanted to be with her. Since he had broken up with Mai last year, he was alone pretty much. Or at least, he felt alone. He wanted to be with Katara more than anything in the world. He just hoped he would get what he wanted.


End file.
